


Перстень с ядом

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Madness, Meaning of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И если Клаус не отстирывает с горя рукава, потому что у него весь мир такой, монотонно-красный без Элайджи, то у Элайджи внутри – наслоения наслоений надстроек мыслей и замерзшие кристаллы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перстень с ядом

**Author's Note:**

> Вечной любви Клауса и Элайджи и прекрасной TriWiLi посвящается.

– Никлаус, дай руку. Я могу его снять.

По лицу Никлауса ползут заполняющиеся черным вены, и тогда до Элайджи доходит сразу очень много вещей, и он думает, что у брата сейчас разорвется сердце — спасибо Давине, но и у него самого лопнет просто за компанию.

* * *

Элайджа не зол. Элайджа в диком, адском бешенстве. Внутри у него – высокие костры Инквизиции. Внутри – кричащие ведьмы. Внутри – Джия. Он просыпается ночами, звездными и не очень, но никогда не издает ни звука, только вытирает со лба льющийся ручьями пот. Красная дверь постепенно растворяется в сознании. Это, конечно, хорошо, он начинает жить в гармонии с собой. Но о какой гармонии может идти речь, если самое большое его желание – сжечь Никлауса. Пытать его, смотреть на то, как он мучается, как ему больно.

– Брат.

Помянешь дьявола. В комнату заглядывает Никлаус, кажется, думающий, что у них все в порядке. Разумеется, любую проблему можно решить выпивкой, а Элайдже вообще надо брать пример с младшенького, тот в полном контакте с эмоциями, что хочет – то и творит.

– Кто сегодня изображает доброго родителя, а кто охраняет Хоуп?

На Никлаусе любимый серый свитер, и Элайджа так ненавидит его целиком, до последней шерстинки, что хочет видеть кровь. Хочет рвать руками и клыками. Хочет, чтобы Никлаус боялся, а не делал вид…

– Брат?

Элайджа выходит из комнаты, ни говоря ни слова, спускается вниз. Хоуп, как ни удивительно, уже сидит в коляске внизу, одетая по последнему слову моды, гладенькая, пухлая, довольный младенец, сориентировавшийся в происходящем и решивший принимать Никлауса и Элайджу за странную помесь мамы и папы.

Даже бутылочка лежит в специальном отделении.

Элайджа медленно спускается по лестнице, делая вдох на каждые три ступеньки. Иначе бутылочка полетит в окно, а он умчится на поиски Хейли. Он решительно не понимает, каким образом этот уже давно не функциональный психопат, его полукровый братец, умудряется быть прекрасным отцом и даже грудное молоко доставать без особого ущерба для донора. Это не лезет ни в какие ворота – и ни в какие представления Элайджи. А для него всегда важно найти, объяснить и понять.

Никлаус не может быть плохим и замечательным одновременно, и это ломает внутренний мир Элайджи, и так держащийся на не очень-то честном слове.

* * *

Если немного подумать, а не бросаться из крайности в крайность, то происхождение желания понятно.

Ведь Клаус сделает все, чтобы Элайджа его простил. Ведь он сходит с ума каждый день с объявления войны. Ведь он знает, зачем Элайджа вернулся. Единственное, чего не понимает Клаус – так это почему Элайджа раз за разом стремится к сердечному союзу с малолеткой, которая просто не может быть ему интересна. О какой любви идет речь, если Клаус верно делил бессмертие с Элайджей, если Клаус понимал все, что тот испытывал, если Клаус всегда – так или иначе – был рядом.

Допустим, думает Клаус, методично размазывая красное, допустим, первую пару сотен лет любовь – все тот же концепт, что и раньше. Вампиров на свете хватает, да и обратить можно кого угодно. Усложнения и переусложнения начинаются чуть позже. Когда уходят человеческая логика и человеческие стремления. _Красного слишком много._ Они очень упорные, они держатся до последнего. Но потом с игрой в поиски смысла жизни становится совсем сложно. Понять, что его нет, приходится как раз на изломе второго-третьего столетий.

Клаус цепляется зубами и запоздало понимает, что не снял любимый свитер, и ему становится немного досадно, но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. _На чем мы там, побери всех и вся по матери, отцу, Адаму и Еве…_ Ах да. Потом приходит восьмой век, когда, чтобы не лечь в гроб добровольно на вечный сон, приходится изображать из себя человека и – вот где ирония-то, а не в словаре – придумывать смысл жизни. Уже точно зная, что его нет, что ты бессовестное божество, а вокруг – хрупкие цветы, которым просто не повезло. Но ты садишься за стол, опрокидываешь бутылку и выдумываешь смысл из нуля и пустоты. Берешь пепел, остатки пепла, что там еще бывает после пепла (запястья болят невыносимо, но это к лучшему), немного пыли, очень хорошо подходит дорожная (да все ведьмы мира обзавидоваться должны), чуть-чуть крови в качестве скрепляющего элемента… И получается то, что должно получиться.

Насквозь фальшивый, уродливый – и самый что ни на есть настоящий, реальный, зримый, увесистый смысл жизни. Без него дальше восьмого века никто не живет.

Длинные рукава пачкаются, и Клаус задается вопросом, что именно придумал его старший брат. Наверное, можно ставить на поиски любви и взаимного понимания, такого, чтобы навечно, такого, чтобы без компромиссов. Такого, чтобы родственная душа. Все логично, чем невыполнимее задача, тем лучше, тем дольше протянешь. Но откуда же эти молоденькие девчонки. Секс? Вероятно. Хотя удовольствие после тысячи лет на этом свете относительно. Очередная попытка найти того, кто сможет сделать реальностью воображаемое?

Ну тогда зачем он злится, зачем, зачем, зачем… Клаус устало опускается на пол. Запястья разодраны в кровь. Трезвость мысли редко идет рука об руку с холодным поведением. Стены его комнаты украшены красными полосами где-то футов до семи – или с семи, как посмотреть, – в ширину запястья. Голова кружится, в глазах плывет.

Зачем он сердится, ведь Клаус делает все, чтобы его смысл жизни не нашелся и не сбылся.

* * *

– Давина, я повторяю…

Девушка встает с кресла, принадлежавшего Жозефине, и очень знакомым жестом указывает Элайдже на дверь.

Тот качает головой:

– Я полагал, ты не питаешь к моему брату особенных чувств.

Она бессильно сжимает кулаки. Элайджа пожимает плечами и поправляет запонку на манжете: тянет время.

– Я не питаю никаких особенных чувств и к тебе, старший Майклсон. – А вот эта теплая жесткая медь голоса – что-то новое. – Ты просишь поиграться, ты никогда не хотел его смерти, я наводила справки, у тебя был шанс.

 _У меня в руке было его сердце,_  думает Элайджа отстраненно.

– А потом еще один и еще один. И еще миллион упущенных возможностей. – Давина встает с кресла и нетерпеливо прохаживается по комнате, трогает, судя по всему, незнакомые безделушки. – Ты не хочешь его смерти.

Элайджа поднимает брови: звучит как приговор.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он жил только для тебя, но признаться в этом боишься. – Ее лицо превращается в идеальную маску.

_А далеко пойдет._

– И что это значит?

– Ты подумай на досуге, а не бросайся ко мне с невыполнимыми просьбами.

Элайджа хмыкает и наконец-то расслабляется, подходит к небольшому столу, на котором лежит гримуар, переворачивает пару страниц, щурится от солнечного света, проникающего через плотные портьеры.

– Ну почему же “невыполнимыми”. Я почитал на досуге парочку книг. Тебе и нужно всего ничего. Главный ингредиент, моя кровь, в твоем распоряжении.

Давина вздыхает, порывисто вынимает гримуар из-под пальцев Элайджи и садится в кресло.

* * *

– Брат, я серьезнее не придумаешь.

Надо что-то говорить, иначе получится совсем плохо, получится, что у него ничего не получается, а уж тем более – поддерживать иллюзию присутствия в одной комнате с Элайджей.

– А я-то как серьезен, Никлаус, ты себе даже представить не можешь. Вот не можешь и все. Рукава чем-то испачканы, посмотри.

Клаусу не надо смотреть, чтобы знать, чем именно они испачканы. Но он, полубезумный, пришел валяться в ногах и умолять о прощении. Логика и забота твердят ему убить Хейли, чтобы точно, наверняка, спасти брата, но тот не разговаривает с ним на основании одной только Джии, а Клаусу так надоело играть в молчанку. Он боится, что Элайджа будет молчать всю оставшуюся вечность. Клаус не знает, почему, но это убивает его гораздо сильнее, чем ощущение пальцев на сердце.

– Брат, давай забудем. Мы уже забывали.

Две фразы получаются вроде бы связными. Но кто знает, какими они вышли, если рукава не отстирались до конца, а Клаус даже не заметил. Ведь красное на сером очень бросается в глаза, черт возьми, как он мог не заметить.

– Я предпочитаю не говорить об этом. – Элайджа катает в пальцах стакан виски и не смотрит в его сторону.

– Вы тоже хороши, предали меня ради неизвестно кого, – прибегает к предпоследнему аргументу Клаус.

Он давно переступил грань допустимого унижения, он почти распластался по старому ковру, но Элайдже этого явно не хватает, Элайдже нужно сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном и вспоминать без конца и начала. А ничего, что он убил Тати? А ничего, что Клаусу должен был заставить чертову ведьму ему поверить? А ничего, что…

Ничего, пустота и холод на месте обычной улыбки и не менее обычных шуточек. Элайджа шутит только с ним, и от осознания этого совсем подводит желудок.

– Я спас нас от нее. Ты можешь думать что угодно и вести себя как угодно, но от нее нас спас я.

– Прекрасно, – отзывается Элайджа, – Трудно ожидать меньшего от самого Никлауса Майклсона. Он многозадачен и велик. Заодно наказал непослушного старшего брата, отняв…

Клаус хватается за комод и швыряет его в стену. Грохот стоит такой, что наверху заходится в жалобном плаче Хоуп. Элайджа коротко хлопает себя по лбу и выходит из комнаты так быстро, что Клаус даже сделать ничего не может.

* * *

В это полнолуние хрестоматийное чистое небо отсутствует, и Хейли приходится ждать очень долго. Элайджа почти сдается и уходит, но тут с земли поднимает тень, обретая очертания его любимой женщины.

Мирно спящая в коляске Хоуп даже не пытается проснуться. Где-то рядом шарится в неприглядном обличье Никлаус, и Элайджа почти спокоен. Все так, как должно быть. Он злится, но привык. Привык видеть Хейли раз в месяц, привык заботиться о Хоуп. По правде говоря, он…

– Ты нашел лекарство, противоядие, контрпроклятие? – нетерпеливо выплевывает Хейли, словно давится словами, словно забыла, как это, говорить.

Протягивает неаккуратные руки к Хоуп, достает из коляски, целует в круглую макушку. Сонный ребенок, конечно, разражается слезами.

 _Как Никлаус, в самом деле, везет мне на них,_ думает Элайджа, старательно не делая большие глаза и еще более старательно расплываясь в улыбке:

– Позволь, я… Сейчас успокоится, вот увидишь.

– Что с контрпроклятием? – спрашивает Хейли, и ее глаза светятся волчьим безумием.

Элайджа задумчиво укачивает Хоуп. Ему надоело отвечать на вопросы. Ему надоело все в целом.

– Элайджа, – почти шипит она.

– Сама понимаешь, это не так просто.

– А вот мне уже кажется, что ты просто не хочешь ничего менять. Что тебе понравилось жить с моим ребенком…

– Ш-ш-ш, – говорит Элайджа, прижимая палец к губам.

Хоуп только-только задремала.

– И да, ребенок ваш с Никлаусом, мне не очень приятно, что ты склонна об этом забывать, Хейли.

– Не произноси при мне это имя, слышишь, Элайджа, я бы посмотрела, как ты бегаешь месяц кругами и живешь на подножном корме, я бы посмотрела, как ты…

– Хейли, я делаю все, что в моих силах.

Он наконец-то протягивает ей Хоуп. Отдает нехотя и с трудом. Один раз она почти забрала ее у них. Даже если в силу обстоятельств. Даже если…

_А ведь Никлаус действительно их всех спас._

* * *

Каждый день для Клауса – сущая пытка. Он просыпается с ужасным чувством вины, твердо зная, что Элайджа не простит его ни за что и никогда.

Клаус делает все, что можно, все, что нельзя, но ничего не получается. Отчаяние – определенно красного цвета. Теперь он просто молчаливая тень, придаток к Элайдже и Хоуп, и даже стерва Хейли, кажется, относится к нему лучше, чем некогда любящий брат.

Сегодня в планах Клауса очередное невозможное. Он садится на кровати, чувствуя, как из приоткрытого окна веет прохладой, ежится, проводит руками по предплечьям. Надо бы встать и открыть плотные шторы, но через щелочки и так пробивается свет, и в комнате не то чтобы темно, скорее – утреннее марево.

В планах Клауса заявиться к Ками, чтобы та помогла ему с Винсентом, что, конечно, равносильно самоубийству. Но, может, если к Хейли вернется человеческий облик, а Джексону, скажем, повезет не так сильно, или вообще не повезет, а повезет на другой земле, на чужой территории… Здесь есть варианты. Мертвого Джексона Элайджа не примет просто из благородства, да и стерва впадет в истерику.

Для начала неплохо бы все-таки поговорить с Винсентом, потому что зачем городить огород, если он Клауса, к примеру, испепелит.

Клаус спускает босые ноги с кровати, ему жутко не хочется вставать, хочется валяться, благо, симпатичная кормилица Линн (почти как в старые добрые) иногда позволяет им с Элайджей не беспокоиться.

И тут особняк словно вздрагивает. Клаус подскакивает на кровати, лишь спустя терцию осознавая, что это музыка, настойчивый, навязчивый английский бит. Удивительно, но Хоуп не плачет. Клаус сам собирался вопить, так что испуг заполняет его с ног до головы, но тут в комнату вваливается Элайджа.

– Хоуп, это, Хоуп, она с кормилицей, я отправил с ними пару вампиров для защиты, а еще Давина тоже решила с ними пройтись, ты смекаешь, брат?

Элайджа безобразно пьян, и Клаус чувствует, как границы его сознания только что расширились, пожалуй, на целых две мили.

Элайджу шатает. Пиджака нет, рубашка полурасстегнута и выбилась из джинсов…

Клаус кусает себя за предплечье, потом фокусирует зрение на брате. Элайджа. В джинсах. Пьяный вдрабадан. И не сон.

В руках у Элайджи бутылка абсента, а на заднем плане на повторе мальчишечий голос заявляет: “Ну почему же ты мне звонишь только под кайфом?”. Клаусу не помешало бы немного кайфа. Он пытается вспомнить – 

– А что, я не имею права выпить? – возмущенно и очень, очень пьяно спрашивает Элайджа. – Почему ты спишь без рубашки?

Клаус хватается за голову, встает с кровати и отбирает бутылку у Элайджи. Потом подхватывает его под талию и ведет в ванную.

– Слушай, ну ты романтик, – заплетается в словах Элайджа, – смотри-ка, даже свечи, красота какая. Никогда бы не подумал. Я еще никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть хорошим отцом, поэтому я запутался, я так запутался, Никлаус, кого любить, зачем любить…

Клаус выключается из бессмысленной пьяной болтовни и сует брата под холодный душ. Неизвестно, сколько он выпил, раз вдруг перестала справляться регенерация печени, так что вода совершенно точно не повредит.

* * *

Голова у Элайджи раскалывается на тысячу мелких кусочков. Он пытается нащупать точку отсчета: верно, угодили под какое-нибудь заклятье, и очередная ведьма пытает, вынимает душу. И только мгновение спустя он чувствует чужеродный запах, приятный, впрочем, нотка парфюма и чуть пота, ощущает мягкость под головой и тепло на теле.

Глаза все-таки приходится открыть. И тогда Элайджа вспоминает свой пьяный дебош. И тогда Элайджа смущается и пытается резко сесть, но – не выходит. Он невразумительно стонет, падает навзничь. Одного мгновения ему хватает, чтобы понять: кровать – Никлауса.

Лез – со своим нытьем про любовь, ужасных женщин, полное невезение – к Никлаусу. Спрашивал про то, как быть с ними, этими молоденькими глупенькими существами, если они просто физически не в состоянии понять, что такое, торчать на этой земле десять веков, испытать все ощущения, доступные человеку и не-человеку, и зачем-то продолжить жить.

_Ох ты ж, святые угодники, у Никлауса про смысл жизни выпытывал._

– Очнулся? – спрашивает чересчур знакомый голос. – Держи.

Пахнет кровью, и Элайджа бездумно выпивает пакет, чувствуя себя чуть получше, потом все-таки подскакивает на постели и мчится мимо Никлауса в ванную.

– Волосы подержать? – издевательски несется вдогонку.

_Хорошо, а что же он ответил? Что-то про семью и власть? Про недостижимость? Ну ладно, это логично, нельзя достигать цели. Или просто про семью? Мир с семьей?_

Элайджа долго умывается, долго отфыркивается, долго разглядывает себя в зеркале. Джинсы и рубашка. Джинсы и рубашка. Это же сколько надо было выпить, чтобы заявиться к Никлаусу в джинсах и рубашке.

Хорошо, хоть раздеться не попробовал.

_Или?_

– Никлаус, я стриптиз не исполнял? – спрашивает Элайджа холодно и надменно, про себя думая, что, возможно, исполнял, и, возможно, это все-таки конец света.

Брат сидит в кресле, расположившись вольготно и нагло, совсем как обычно.

– Ничего не помнишь? Знаешь, я даже удивился. А потом сходил посмотрел, на чем твой абсент настоян. Элайджа, ты совсем рассудок потерял?

Никлаус шарит рукой по полу и бросает Элайдже бутылку. Кажется, одну из шести.

Мелким витиеватым шрифтом внизу этикетки подписано: _вербена_. Элайджа хмурится, невнимательность раньше за ним не водилась.

– Захотел испытать настоящее человеческое похмелье? – А голосом можно воду остужать. Весь день с ним просидел, что ли? – Или убиться решил из-за Хейли? Я тебя уверяю, есть более эффективные способы…

– Какие? – спрашивает Элайджа и садится на смятое одеяло напротив Никлауса.

Тот молчит в ответ.

* * *

– Винсент, ау! – почти взвизгивает Клаус, уклоняясь от летящей в него мраморной вазы. – Винсент, ну послушай!

– Мне нет до тебя дела, – чеканит Винсент по слогам – и вот в Клауса летит уже кресло.

– Винсент, я хочу мира! – орет Клаус, забившись в нижнюю полку книжного шкафа, расположенного прямо посередине большой комнаты.

Просвистевшая мимо кочерга становится последней в этом раунде.

– Вот именно! – чуть сбавляет тон Клаус. – Я наконец-то хочу мира и ничего больше. Забирай решение спорных ситуаций себе, восстанавливай баланс, делай, что хочешь, я не буду мешать. Мне и нужно-то всего ничего, верни оборотней.

Винсент появляется из-за шкафа и смотрит на него подозрительно. Клаус наконец-то принимает вертикальное положение ( _осторожнее, болван, колдуны – народ нервный_ ), отряхивает джинсы, поправляет растянутый свитер.

– Если я не ошибаюсь, – начинает Винсент, поднимая выдающиеся брови, – именно ты начал всю эту историю с оборотнями. А еще – я никогда не поверю, что Клаусу Майклсону нужен лишний игрок на поле. Либо ты выкладываешь все как есть, либо я ничего не делаю.

Это тонкий момент.

– Мы поссорились с братом, – прямо заявляет Клаус, сощуриваясь и переступая с ноги на ногу. – У меня есть только один вариант вернуть его расположение.

Винсент закатывает глаза. У него очень живая и очень забавная мимика, но Клаусу не до смеха.

– Не забывай, что я новоиспеченный первый помощник капитана на корабле ее Величества “Колдовство”. Я не в курсе ваших интриг и интрижек.

Он пожимает плечами и идет к бару.

_У каждого, кто в игре, определенно припасено много хорошей выпивки._

Клаус – первое тому подтверждение.

– А уже пора бы, – замечает Клаус и разводит руками в ответ на кинжально-острый взгляд. – Хейли. Все дело в ней.

– Неужели ты даешь мне карт-бланш на стратегические игрища только ради… Ради расположения Элайджи?

 _Все-таки я гений_ , думает Клаус. _Не поверил. Не поверил._

– Я полагаю, тебе понадобится моя кровь, – говорит он вслух.

* * *

Вселенная Элайджи взорвалась давным-давно. Вернее, она сузилась до размеров одного живого существа. Вернее, не очень живого, но, наверное, все-таки создания? Или венца творения? Можно спорить с собой, можно уточнять каждую мысль, доходя до холодного, выверенного безумия, но сделать ничего нельзя. Все эти девчонки просто не существовали вместе с ним на протяжении начала и конца мира.

Элайджа поправляет идеально сидящий костюм и очень боится наконец-то сформулировать мысль до конца.

На самом деле, самый страшный страх Элайджи – быть смешным. Быть посмешищем. Никлаус такой же, невозможный гордец, но для Элайджи это просто смерть. Гораздо хуже, гораздо хлеще, чем потеря любимой женщины.

Если бы Никлаус только знал.

Если бы Никлаус только знал, он уничтожил бы его на месте, всеми его маленькими секретами, постыдными тайнами, которых за десять веков накопилось предостаточно.

Элайджа смотрит в зеркало, берет с комода перстень (подарок мадмуазель Давины), надевает его на правую руку. Он-то прекрасно знает, какой Никлаус любитель украшений. Та самая маленькая слабость, о которой в курсе только семья.

В перстне – освобождение. В перстне – смерть.

Но Элайдже все равно. Никто никогда его унизит, никто не заберет очередную любимую. Никто не будет мозолить глаза.

Он спускается вниз по лестнице, в гостиную, где давно накрыт стол.

– Брат! Я заждался, – улыбается Никлаус. – Хоуп отправил посидеть с тетей Ками, ну и парой колдунов, я у них теперь в милости.

Суетится, наливает выпить. Усаживается за стол, смотрит чуть не влюбленно. Ну еще бы, Элайджа снизошел – с лестницы и до него.

В этот момент Элайдже очень хочется снизойти до настоящего или придуманного безумия.

_Он же мой смысл жизни._

– А что у тебя за игрушка, позволь поинтересоваться, – восхищенно спрашивает Никлаус, держа вилку своим идиотским, невозможным способом.

И Элайджа с тонущим сердцем бросает ему перстень. На фразу “Подарок тебе” он уже не способен.

И когда Никлаус начинает задыхаться, до Элайджи вдруг доходит, что он не смеялся, пока Элайджа заводил на весь дом британский рок, что он не издевался, что он предлагал волосы подержать… И что он их – конечно – подержал бы.

* * *

– Никлаус, дай руку. Я могу его снять.

Клаус не дышит уже несколько секунд. Грудь сдавило. По венам поднимается что-то черное. Намек доходит легко, только он слишком устал. Они вернулись к ненависти, и теперь ничего не исправить.

Можно сказать про Хейли. Можно сказать про оборотней. Можно сказать, что он станет другим, лучше, нравственней и благородней. Только Клаусу не нужно.

Он точно знает, _кто_ его смысл жизни. Он не зря так придумал на исходе восьмого столетия. Не зря загнал себя в эмоциональную ловушку. Быть с Элайджей нельзя, значит жить – можно.

Удушье начинает ощущаться физически, и Элайджа повторяет фразу.

Наверное, это конец. Потому что недостижимый смысл жизни – это все-таки слишком. Ну пускай его. Надоело.

Клаус вспоминает все те моменты, когда Элайджа был уязвимым, когда не хотел казаться смешным (ведь он знает про этот секрет, как Элайджа знает про побрякушки), и закрывает глаза. Он почти не верит, что умрет, и для смерти – это главное.

Где-то – как колокол – гремят вилки и ножи. И Клаус думает, что самое время признаться себе, что смысл жизни – это чушь, что ничего он не придумывал, что он помнит двадцатилетие Элайджи, _просто уродился таким неправильным_ , ну это не так страшно, на самом-то деле.

Тут главное – держать руку сжатой в кулак, чтобы Элайджа не мог снять насильно.

Клаус чувствует, как медленно-медленно останавливается сердце. А потом его трясут за плечи, и он открывает глаза. Перед ним – ревущий, перепачканный соусом ( _надо же, бежал по столешнице_ ), испуганный, отчаявшийся двадцатилетний мальчишка, совсем не боящийся казаться смешным.

Клаус разжимает руку.

* * *

Элайджа стоит и смотрит во все глаза на чуть не погибшего Никлауса. Кольцо он только что отшвырнул, кажется, в другую вселенную, но надо подобрать, это оружие, это… Его мутит от того, что он чуть не сделал, он старается не думать и смотрит на свой смысл жизни.

Смысл жизни глядит в ответ побитым щенком, и Элайдже хочется, чтобы сердце все-таки разорвалось. Только не у Никлауса. По щеке текут слезы, паника, и Элайджа утирает их быстрым движением.

– Идиот, – на выдохе и сквозь зубы цедит смысл. – Соус. Весь в соусе.

Элайджа не слышит. У него только один выход: свихнуться бесповоротно и полностью. Потом в сердце что-то колет. Потом он чувствует тепло и понимает, что действительно перемазался в оранжевом, угодил в соусницу, пока рвал по пятнадцатифутовой столешнице до брата. И ему просто нечего сказать.

– Я люблю тебя, Никлаус, – говорит он и побежденно опускает глаза.

– Хорошенькая у тебя любовь, – крысится брат, и Элайджа не видит, но слышит, как тот делает вдох полной грудью, первый с момента…

Элайджа не выдерживает и закрывает лицо рукой. Пачкается еще сильнее.

– Поросенок, – вздыхает Никлаус уже где-то вдалеке.

Элайджа опускает руку. Никлаус шарит у колонн, выуживает перстень, разглядывает с любопытством. Медленно подходит к Элайдже:

– Полагаю, игрушку не расплавить. Тогда ты лучший сейф в мире.

Берет за руку, осторожно надевает перстень.

Элайджа чувствует, как соус ползет по щеке и как внутри все превращается в колючие мертвые кристаллы соли.

– Между прочим, – нагло заявляет совсем оправившийся Никлаус, делая шаг назад и осматривая Элайджу с головы до ног, – в ближайшее полнолуние Хейли будет свободна, так что ты тоже вполне свободен, я тебя освобождаю, брат, сгинь уже с глаз моих.

– О, – реагирует Элайджа.

_Надо что-то сделать._

Он идет на выход.

* * *

Иногда у Клауса случаются изумительные прозрения. Он вообще изумителен целиком, от макушки до пят. Но иногда до него доходят совершенно невероятные вещи.

Элайджа направляется к двери, с головы до ног покрытый идиотским оранжевым соусом. Элайджа очень эмоционален насчет Хейли. Элайджа только что рыдал, как ребенок, когда думал, что потеряет его.

_Ну сомнительная фраза про любовь черт с ней, не считается._

Элайджа идет на улицу, весь заляпанный гребаным соусом. На улицу. Заляпанный.

Клаусу хватает доли секунды, чтобы перекрыть ему выход.

– Ты что творишь? – спрашивает Клаус, распластавшись в проходе, готовый хоть в косяк вцепиться руками, потому что Элайджа идет мрачно и неостановимо. – Ты что-то задумал.

Блестящее прозрение, воистину.

– Дай пройти, – просит Элайджа, и это уже как будто не Элайджа, а какая-то оранжевая тень.

Прозрение. Ведь бывают же у Клауса блестящие прозрения.

Напился и британский рок. Рыдал, как мальчишка. И это подозрительное “О”.

Прозрения не хватает. Но Элайджа вдруг больше не рвется уйти, просто стоит, просто молчит, просто совсем не Элайджа.

– Расскажи мне, что ты задумал, – говорит Клаус, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Все как-то слишком просто и слишком сложно одновременно.

_Ну сомнительная фраза про любовь черт с ней, не считается._

– Давай я налью выпить, нам обоим не помешает, и поставлю на патефон твой новомодный британский рок. Или на айфон, мне по барабану.

– Никлаус, просто дай мне уже уйти.

– С соусом на лице и по всему костюму?! Эл, не смеши меня.

И тогда Элайджа смотрит на него. И от взгляда Клаус почти двигается в сторону. А потом одно очень, очень, _очень_ долгое мгновение думает о том, что не сойдет с места, даже если все ведьмы Нового Орлеана восстанут из могил и придут его с этого места снимать, хотя бы и по частям.

_Ну сомнительная фраза про любовь черт с ней, не считается._

Клаус поднимает глаза и смотрит долго-долго на оранжевый соус, на маленькие морщинки, на _файф-о-клок шэдоу_ , на темные волосы. И для верности расставляет руки, опираясь на обе стороны дверного проема.

_Ну сомнительная фраза про любовь черт с ней…_

– Хейли будет свободна, – на всякий случай повторяет он.

Элайджа уверенно смотрит в пол, будто там что-то написано. Его кажется, совершенно не интересует судьба Хейли.

– Тебя не интересует судьба Хейли?

– О, – произносит Элайджа, и Клаусу становится понятно все-все, от а до я и от альфы до омеги.

_Ну сомнительная фраза про любовь…_

– Так, – говорит Клаус, разрываясь между десятком желаний. – Так.

_Про любовь._

* * *

– Так, – произносит Никлаус, наверное, в четвертый раз, Элайджа замучился считать, и наконец-то уходит с дороги.

Только для того, чтобы вырвать ручку из двери, оставив замок нетронутым.

Элайджа пытается возмутиться, но даже на это сил нет.

Никлаус, улыбаясь, как престидижитатор и Чеширский Кот одновременно, идет к патефону и действительно находит ту самую пластинку.

Ирреальность происходящего зашкаливает, и Элайджа понимает, что лучше всего регистрировать информацию просто и холодно, такой, какая поступает.

– Выпить. Давай выпьем, – говорит Никлаус, разливая бурбон.

Потом швыряет оба стакана в стену, прямо на два бита “Ну почему же ты мне звонишь только под кайфом?”, оставляя довольно живописные разводы, откашливается и говорит смущенно:

_(смущенно?!)_

– Помнишь, мы по случаю замуровали в подвале самое лучшее вино в истории? Кажется, пришло его время!

Элайджа прощается с рассудком окончательно.

Никлаус направляется к погребу, но на полдороге словно раздумывает, подходит к Элайдже, облизывает палец и пробует соус с его щеки –

_(Элайджа очень хочет возмутиться)_

– а потом мягко и нежно прикасается губами к губам и стоит так, словно задумался, и к Элайдже возвращается разом все.

Тепло исчезает. Элайджа открывает глаза.

Никлаус, чуть не насвистывая, исчезает в погребе и с энтузиазмом принимается разламывать стену ( _голыми руками?_ ).

– Это был самый идиотский способ заставить меня надеть на тебя кольцо! – Судя по звукам, он покатывается со смеху, там, внизу.

Но, появляясь на верхней ступеньке с двумя бутылками лучшего вина в мире, он одними губами шепчет: “Я люблю тебя, Элайджа”, – и Элайдже, собственно, наплевать на все.

Он идет за бокалами. А с соусом разберется Никлаус как-нибудь потом.


End file.
